


is it a shot in the dark (waiting for you to open your heart to me) 火花

by c4rdinal



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 当布鲁斯说不喜欢克拉克时，克拉克理解为他仅仅是勉强容忍自己存在。当然现在他发现布鲁斯只是外表吓人，内在则像个上年纪的大号泰迪熊，并且溺爱巴里过头，到睡觉时间还会试图在阿尔弗雷德眼皮底下帮巴里瞒天过海。他明白过来布鲁斯其实挺喜欢人，而且自己或许就是其中之一。即便如此，广义上的“喜欢”和浪漫关系前提下的“喜欢”仍有很大差异。克拉克从不认为后者会发生在布鲁斯身上。这就是为什么他完全没准备好布鲁斯会和他调情，以及他自己会回应它，即使他们当时都只有16岁。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 19





	is it a shot in the dark (waiting for you to open your heart to me) 火花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is it a shot in the dark (waiting for you to open your heart to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136514) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 



> 标题来自bp valenzuela的歌曲《logic》。

*

距离克拉克得知魔法真实存在刚过3小时，他已经恨之入骨了。由于某种魔法他目前正被困在一座庄园内，周围所有人都不停向他说明他不是16岁，而是34岁，并且不准他回堪萨斯去找妈妈和爸爸。显然他们认为要想找出方法把他和布鲁斯·韦恩——克拉克一点也不想解释为什么他在这里——变回原本的模样，他们两个就都得待在这，以防万一。

这就是一切的缘由。克拉克最后的记忆停留在跟皮特一道走在回家路上，而眼下他坐在一间陌生房间，刚和妈妈通完电话，努力不去盯着端坐在沙发另一侧的布鲁斯·见鬼·韦恩，还要避免被他的管家哄得晕头转向。他的，管家。不过严格意义上他也并不是布鲁斯·韦恩本人，一方面出于周围那些人说他本该是45岁，另一方面则由于克拉克从电视上熟知的布鲁斯·韦恩是27岁，已经有了一个孩子。眼前这个布鲁斯·韦恩双眼下方显出青黑色，肩膀沉重地朝下耷拉。克拉克有些好奇是什么转变令他未来那么无忧无虑，抑或只是他学会了更好地隐藏自己。

“您改造了庄园，布鲁斯少爷，我认为这看起来相当显而易见。”他的管家说。

“这里原本是父亲的书房。我不会一时兴起就拆掉它，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯声音微微发抖地回答。以目前的年龄，他的双亲被杀害大约已有六、七年，克拉克看出阴影仍然没有离去。他试着想象自己的妈妈和爸爸死去，可以理解痛苦并不会随时间流逝减轻。

阿尔弗雷德蹙起眉毛。“您的确不会。”

“那究竟是怎么回事？”布鲁斯问。

“很遗憾，它后来被烧毁了。布鲁斯少爷，我建议您目前不要追究细节。相信很快您就会变回原本的自己。现在，您可以告诉我想吃些什么吗？或者我来挑选？”阿尔弗雷德平稳而严肃地说，听上去甚至比克拉克的妈妈还吓人——意味着真的真的非常吓人，考虑到有一次克拉克被怂恿往足球队的储物柜扔鸡蛋后，妈无比严厉地训斥了他一顿，让他至今回想起来都发颤。

“我想喝可乐。”克拉克主动说，试着打破由于布鲁斯沉默引起的微微尴尬。

“我不会允许自己放任您喝垃圾饮料，克拉克少爷。您把我错认成什么样的管家了？”阿尔弗雷德以严厉的口吻说。克拉克感到脸上的血液都被吓丢了。不过这至少转移了阿尔弗雷德的注意力，而且布鲁斯小声哼笑了一下，克拉克给自己算赢一分。

“橙汁？”他带着羞愧纠正道。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，不过克拉克看出他是在掩饰笑意。“一杯橙汁，好的。给您带一杯热巧克力好吗，布鲁斯少爷？”

“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯松开咬紧的嘴唇，露出一个抱歉的笑。他笑起来很好看，很适合他。

阿尔弗雷德离开房间往厨房去。布鲁斯拿起一个薄薄的长方形设备，是一个名叫维克托的人先前留给它们的。他径直按维克托指导的一下子将它点亮，好似天天这么做。克拉克也拿起来另一个，努力拼起脑子里乱糟糟的、毫无用处的碎片，摆弄了好一会儿设备上四个按钮才将它点亮。据说这东西是电脑，不可思议。在克拉克的认知里，电脑要么很笨重，要么贵得要命。话又说回来，他现在正站在韦恩庄园里，钱大概不是什么问题。

屏幕内有一连串文件，维克多解释过都和把他们变成16岁的联盟任务有关。克拉克举着电脑，眼睛瞟向布鲁斯，按捺不住想问问题。他并非对长大后的自己从事什么没兴趣，只是在有机会了解布鲁斯时，他真的没心思读一堆有关魔法的文献和任务报告。说到底，既然他们在同一个团队里，他们也许是朋友。找除自己管家之外的人聊聊应该没什么坏处。克拉克很乐意跟任何人聊天。

他清了清嗓子。

“那么，你的超能力是什么？”他问。

布鲁斯抬起头，眉头向中间皱起来。“什么？”

“呃我是说，团队里有个家伙看起来像机器人，另一个家伙跑起来特别快，还有拿剑的女士，我不大清楚拿三叉戟的那个人是做什么的，不过三叉戟本身蛮酷。对吧？”克拉克说。

“先讲讲你的超能力？”布鲁斯说。

克拉克握住衣摆揉搓几下。“我能隔着东西透视，而且我比外表看起来的要强壮。”

布鲁斯笑起来，和先前带着歉意的笑容不同，这次显得比较轻松，自然，符合他的年龄。

“我觉得你看起来已经很强壮了。”他说。

克拉克完全没预料到这回答。他感觉脸颊发烫。布鲁斯大概率是有意这么说的，克拉克却仍被弄得脸红了。不能怪他不知情布鲁斯能一键切换严肃-不严肃模式。他只是对出其不意的“袭击”没设防，不能算他输。

“我我比那还要强壮。”克拉克说，努力听上去不像一个为一句话脸热的傻瓜。然后他发现自己失败了。

“我没有任何超能力。”布鲁斯低头望着电脑说，嘴角残存着一点点笑意，上翘的弧度几乎完全消失了。“我是个有很多钱和空闲时间的普通小孩。”

克拉克耸耸肩。“可能你是之后才获得的超能力。”

“可能。”布鲁斯赞同似的重复了一遍，再没开口。他蹙起眉，咬住下唇。克拉克忽然感到他离自己十分遥远。

这天的交友计划到此为止。克拉克不再尝试，目光回到自己面前的电脑上。

事实证明联盟对克拉克和布鲁斯目前的情况束手无策。阿尔弗雷德将他们叫到议事厅，那里正举行一场简报会议。

“呃严格来说也不是完全束手无策。”巴里坐在椅子上摇来摇去，“只是要将你们变回去花费的时间基本跟等待你们自然恢复一样长。”

戴安娜点点头，对巴里的“多动症”视若无睹。克拉克相当肯定通常情况下人们不能在正经会议途中举着胳膊在转椅里动来动去。

“我们还有些善后工作，时间很紧，所以暂且决定让魔法顺其自然。”她说。

“我们这样还得维持多久？”布鲁斯问。克拉克看到他瞥了坐在一侧的阿尔弗雷德一眼，似乎在求证这些人讲的是实话。

“最多一星期。”戴安娜说，“我们和懂魔法的朋友印证过，他们同意这是最佳方案。”

“所以魔法不仅仅是念咒语或者熬药？没那么简单？”克拉克问。要是解除他们身上的魔法要花费一星期，那肯定不是找出魔咒然后把它倒着念一遍就行。

“不完全是。有些魔法就是念咒语和熬药，但也有些非常复杂。不过这次并不是魔法本身太复杂，而是它不大稳定。”戴安娜解释道，“要是你有兴趣，维克多可以帮忙列一个阅读清单。”

克拉克和布鲁斯对视一眼。他依然对眼下的情况没什么头绪，要是能再多了解些细节会很有益处，即便它们多半只是说明他对整件事无能为力。

克拉克耸耸肩膀。布鲁斯看向戴安娜。

“谢谢，请帮我们列一份清单吧。”

显然，即使参考了维克多给的很多很多书籍文献，魔法仍旧是门十分深奥的学问。用超能力作弊的情况下，克拉克也许可以在四天内把资料全读完，但考虑到不过几天他们就会自然恢复，他感觉并不值得。维克多在阅读清单的最前面放了一份简略梗概，克拉克翻了半天，得出结论：魔法很操蛋，他一点也不喜欢。

“我看累了。”克拉克说，将电脑放在肚子上，伸手戳了戳布鲁斯的胳膊。

“那就休息。”布鲁斯头也不抬地回答。

克拉克叹了口气。他们已经埋头苦读好几小时，期间阿尔弗雷德带着零食来过几次，告知他们休息室准备好了。但克拉克并不想过去。他完全不想把自己单独关在一个房间里，呆呆地等着时间推移。他吞下胃里翻腾的不适，再次戳起布鲁斯的手臂。

“你知道吗，我眼睛可以发射镭射激光。”他说。

布鲁斯立刻抬起头。

“他妈的什么鬼？”

克拉克笑起来。“我以为你们这些富家少爷讲话会更得体些呢。”他说。

“我是个青少年。青少年说脏话时都一个样，肯特。”布鲁斯朝天花板翻了翻眼睛。他站起身，拉着克拉克的手让他也站起来。“展示一下。”

“除非你说「请」。”克拉克回答。这是他这辈子说过最为难人的话了。不过布鲁斯的嘴角为此微微翘起来一点，令他觉得这都值得。

“好吧。「请」为我展示一下你怎么用眼睛发射镭射激光，肯特。”

阿尔弗雷德领他们到户外。巴里跟在后面，大概是被同事嘱咐照看他们。克拉克先前偶然听到巴里和维克多猜拳决定谁负责干什么。他对此没什么意见。巴里还帮他们搬来射靶练习的目标物。

“它是什么原理？”布鲁斯问。他看起来一点也不害怕，不像皮特第一次见到克拉克举起一辆车时差点吓破胆。当时克拉克只是想帮他取回书包——有个爱好欺凌的高年级学生拿走皮特的书包放到地上，开着一辆车用轮胎压在了它上面。

“你还没看到我的超能力就已经在问问题了。”克拉克说。他原本预期的布鲁斯·韦恩是个小少爷，没料到他竟出奇地好相处。克拉克发觉自己实际挺喜欢他，他能轻易买下半个斯莫威尔的财力也显得不那么吓人了。

“我迟早会问，为什么要等？”布鲁斯说。

“我并不知道自己的超能力是从哪来的，所以没办法回答。”克拉克思索道。他只知道妈妈和爸爸告诫过这些超能力并不是为四处炫耀诞生的。他相当确定联盟里每个人都知道他有超能力时，这条就没什么参考价值了。

“其实，我们虽然不知道你为什么有超能力，但我们知道它的来源。”巴里插嘴道，不知何时突然手插着腰站在他们旁边，脸上挂着大大的笑容。“你得感谢太阳。”

“太阳？”克拉克重复道，皱起鼻子。他想不通太阳怎么能给他超能力，除非有个太阳精灵什么的。

“他得到了阿波罗的祝福之类的？是这样吗？”布鲁斯问。哦对，显然，希腊神袛是真实存在的。克拉克忽然开始暗自庆幸去年认真上过英文学课。

阿尔弗雷德很有礼貌地清了清嗓子。“请原谅，我想我们是来观赏超能力演示的，或许可以晚餐时再讨论这件事。”

于是克拉克做好准备。他努力不去想镭射激光是他学习控制超能力时最不用功的科目。目标如下：六个位于不同角度和距离的靶子。他绝对能在不点燃整个场地的情况下完成。没错。

“好了，来吧。”他小声说，基本是说给自己听。他深呼吸，回想上次听到某个孩子因为书包被挂在学校房顶而放声哭泣，然后睁开眼睛。

克拉克非常成功地击倒了所有靶子，外带两棵树。布鲁斯来到他身旁，紧握住他的手臂，减轻了克拉克绝大部分窘迫。

“不可思议。”布鲁斯感叹道，令克拉克忽然觉得自己不太算是失败了。

“谢谢。”他说，抬起手用力磨蹭后颈。

“你真不可思议。”布鲁斯又说，仿佛仍然不相信目击的景象。

克拉克知道自己的能力很神奇，超出普通人想象。妈妈向他坦诚说明过，确保克拉克用能力帮助他人时不会被发现。然而从布鲁斯口中听到“不可思议”这个词叫他感觉有点飘飘然，好像蝴蝶和闪光的亮片在脑子里四处乱飞。克拉克尽量让自己别想太多。

晚餐桌上只有克拉克、布鲁斯和巴里，极速者很乐意解答他们的所有问题。

“但那怎么可能呢？”布鲁斯眉毛紧蹙，摇着头。他面前的意面被彻底遗忘在盘子里。“是不是绳索材质里含有某种化学成分，会使人讲实话？”

“呃，它可能单纯是个魔法绳索，对吗？”克拉克说。

“没错，以及它是众神的礼物，所以，显然。”巴里耸耸肩。

布鲁斯叹着气接受了这个说法。“这一切都很神奇。我想象不到自己如何跟这些事日常相处。”

巴里正在喝水，听到这句话呛了一口。

“你没事吧？”克拉克问，准备起身查看状况。

“我很好，没什么，别介意我，拜托。”巴里举起双手，似乎在用肢体表明“嘿，看这！这什么也没有！”他接着说：“请继续你如何处理日常事务的话题，布鲁斯。”

“好吧。”克拉克说，带着怀疑将目光从巴里挪到布鲁斯身上。“总而言之，我还小的时候就有这些能力了，但跟你们一样，至今我仍然觉得它很怪。”

“要是你知道韦恩为联盟做过什么，你就会觉得他才是整个团队里最古怪的。”

被巴里称之为亚特兰蒂斯国王的家伙边说边走进厨房，手里握着三叉戟，姿态自然得像人人都会平白无故就握着三叉戟走来走去。这家伙即使挂着笑容气质也十分瘆人，搞得克拉克很想悄悄挪近布鲁斯一点——只是一点点，因为——

“我认为世界上没有比跟鱼说话更怪的事。”布鲁斯说。见鬼，好吧。很明显他对“找死”一点也不在乎。

亚瑟大笑起来，走到布鲁斯座位旁用力拍了拍他的后背。“看来你无论什么年纪都是个混蛋。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，没有就此让话题结束。“很感谢你让我知道自己老了以后眼光一样好。”

“是啊，你确实挺老的。”巴里心不在焉地附和，然后猛地睁大眼睛盯着布鲁斯。“但但这不是重点，就是这样，对不起。”

亚瑟坐到他身边，抬起手大力揉搓他的头发。“加油继续，小孩。”

“好的，谢谢。”巴里下意识地回答，接着反应过来自己刚刚答应继续侮辱布鲁斯。他往后缩回去。“我不是故意的，我发誓！”

“45岁没有那么老。”布鲁斯抱起双臂。

“45岁还是有点上年纪了。”克拉克说。他忍不住想跟亚瑟一起笑。布鲁斯皱眉眯眼的样子看起来就像被捉住强行洗澡的猫咪。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯警告一声，仿佛眼下他们作为魔法受害者的身份应当促使克拉克站在他的战线上。

“我很确定你45岁的时候还是会把坏人揍得落花流水。”克拉克立刻笑着示好。

“他长了很多白头发。”巴里说，“有一阵子我发现它们长势更厉害了，是压力太大还是年龄到了？我挺担心的。”

“有些人认为白发很性感。”克拉克辩护道，随即后悔说了这句话——亚瑟脸上的神情立刻亮起来。

“好的，克拉克，多说点，给我们讲讲你认为布鲁斯·韦恩有多性感。”亚瑟双手撑住下巴，口吻格外令人讨厌。也许闭上嘴让这个话题自行翻篇是最好的选择。克拉克不止第一次地迫切希望自己有穿越时空回到过去的超能力。

“我并没说我认为布鲁斯很性感，只是有些人会这么觉得而已。”克拉克坚持道，刻意不去看旁边，见鬼，布鲁斯正坐在他身边。

“啊，今天晚上天气真不错，对吧？”巴里开口说，眼睛在亚瑟、布鲁斯和克拉克之间转来转去。无论初衷如何，他显然不喜欢冲突，或者朋友们在面前吵架。克拉克感同身受。

“是啊，重点在于你觉得他性感吗？”亚瑟固执地继续。大概因为他天生是个喜欢给朋友落井下石的混蛋。

“我现在说不准……我是说，我不知道他45岁的时候长什么样，但客观来讲，从我们第一次见面开始他就一直非常吸引人，所以，没错，我认为他45岁时也许会很性感。”

“你的外表也不坏，肯特。”布鲁斯说，肩膀碰了碰克拉克。这就足够了，布鲁斯体贴地也称赞了他。克拉克也用肩膀碰了回去。他的心脏跳得很快，快过头，好像要在胸腔里掀起革命。

“我的老天爷。”巴里喃喃说，一只手捂着脸，另一只抓着亚瑟的胳膊。“我听到了什么？”

克拉克扬起一侧的眉毛，但巴里避开了他的眼神。他搞不懂刚刚这番讨论的哪一部分出了问题。是30多岁的他其实暗恋布鲁斯吗？这就是亚瑟逼他承认的原因？他们在拿他取乐？克拉克不清楚该怎么开口才能避免把气氛搞得更怪。

“意面味道很好。”他最后说。谢天谢地这之后亚瑟没再戏弄任何人。

漫长的一天过后，克拉克发觉自己在他们相处过程中不知何时已锁定了布鲁斯的心跳。现在，他平躺在客房床上干瞪着天花板，听着布鲁斯在床上辗转反侧的动静。他们的房间门正对着彼此。

有那么一会儿，他心底里觉得爬起来去对面房间的主意还不坏。他可以带一杯热牛奶过去，就像他小时候带着过剩精力从学校回家，晚上难以入睡时妈妈为他做的那样。不过现实是他没有爬起来，也没有去找牛奶：他不确定自己会不会打扰对方。下午用餐时他把大家搞得都有点尴尬，他不想再不慎踏进布鲁斯的私人领域然后把事态弄得更糟。

布鲁斯在对面的房间里叹息一声，克拉克——

克拉克闭上眼睛翻了个身，在脑子里劝自己赶快睡觉。

第二天早晨维克多抵达时，他们正在餐厅品尝阿尔弗雷德煮的咖啡。桌面上摆着几盘烤薄饼。

“今天猜拳输了？”布鲁斯问。他看起来气色不错，令人猜不到他实际上只睡了很短的几个小时。克拉克从起床后就困得睁不开眼，眼皮朝下耷拉。睡得少而精力充足可能只是布鲁斯的个人技能。

维克多耸耸肩，在克拉克面前坐下。“巴里很乐意过来，但他今天要上班。”

“上班？他是做什么的？”克拉克问。

“他在中心城警局的犯罪实验室工作。可能我有点偏心，不过我认为他干得不错。”维克多朝上抿着嘴角，形成一个克拉克较为熟悉的、带着喜爱的笑容。维克多本人似乎并没察觉。

布鲁斯点点头。克拉克听说过布鲁斯·韦恩和哥谭警局的关系。他定期为警局捐款，并时常谈起在哥谭市犯罪猖獗的严峻形势下，警方已经尽了最大努力。克拉克知道他对警察向来有好感。

“团队里还有人平时需要上班吗？”克拉克开口问。布鲁斯脸上又显出那种让人很有距离感的神情，动手切薄饼时双肩僵硬。

“亚瑟是个国王，负责治理国家。我和我父亲在星辰实验室当顾问。戴安娜是卢浮宫的艺术品修复师。”

“卢浮宫？听起来很棒。”克拉克转过身，轻轻将一只手掌覆上布鲁斯的手腕，非常轻，只是试着将他的注意力拉回来。“我从来没去过卢浮宫，你呢，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯没有因突然的触碰吓到。他抬起眼睛望着克拉克，身体放松下去。“我——我去过一次。跟阿尔弗雷德和……我父母。阿尔弗雷德很喜欢巴黎。”

“戴安娜说那里很美。”维克多向克拉克笑了一下。他明白过来在这座庄园里没什么事可以维持隐秘，他刚才的小动作也不例外。

“是的，非常美。”布鲁斯回答。现在他似乎恢复正常了。克拉克把手收回来。以防万一，他又用大腿碰了碰布鲁斯。

“总之，巴里要我带你们到去一个地方。不是巴黎，不过在我看来也很酷。”维克多说，“要是你们想去，等吃完就可以出发。或者我们之后再去。看你们的安排。”

“早餐后去吧。”布鲁斯说，开始飞快地吃自己那份烤薄饼——姿态说实话一点也不好看，克拉克理解每次自己狼吞虎咽时为什么妈妈都忍不住要翻白眼，并且威胁要多分配家务给他。不过好的方面是布鲁斯至少吃东西了。

“你不吃吗？”克拉克问维克多。外表来看，后者机械的部分多于人类躯体。但克拉克对半机械人实在没什么知识。

维克多翻了翻眼珠，仿佛已经听过相同问题成千上百遍。克拉克有点想给自己辩护——在从没见过半机械人的情况下，这该算是个好问题。

“也许吃，也许不吃。也许我像车一样加点汽油就好了。”维克多回答。

可能克拉克活该得到这答复。

他们坐车去湖边小屋。据布鲁斯所说，那里的地界属于韦恩资产的一部分，唯一的问题是布鲁斯自己从来不记得有座湖。

“它是后来造的。你用湖做掩护。”维克多解释道。汽车行驶的道路向下倾斜，变得越来越陡峭。

“掩护什么？”克拉克问。维克多没回答，仅仅用力踩住油门，车加速朝湖面冲去，一点也没有停下的意思。克拉克紧紧抓住前排座位的靠背，朝布鲁斯伸出手，想将他向自己拉近点，这样万一车冲进湖里，他能更好地保护他。他还没碰到布鲁斯，布鲁斯主动抓着他的手掌紧握住。克拉克握了回去。不知为何他安心多了，也想起维克多在驾驶这辆车，他们的朋友，他绝不会伤害他们。

“坐稳。”维克多大声说。他们连车带人飞越半空，朝水面冲进去。

一个洞。一个湖面下的大洞，太意料之中了。克拉克真不知道自己干嘛还要惊讶。亚特兰蒂斯真实存在，克拉克并不是地球上跑得最快的人，布鲁斯·韦恩当然就会在人工湖下建一个洞穴。

过了不久，车子在剧烈的摩擦声中缓缓停下。他们跟着维克多下车，明白过来巴里今天想要在场的原因。无数闪着光的科技产品鳞次栉比，数量繁多得克拉克只在电影里见过类似景象。

“欢迎来到洞穴。”维克多说，“巴里喜欢叫它「蝙蝠洞」。”

什么？

“你刚刚说「蝙蝠洞」？哥谭蝙蝠的那个「蝙蝠洞」？”克拉克问。他知道这个「蝙蝠」，或者至少他听过传闻。但也只是传闻——哥谭的父母老师给孩子们讲这些故事，教导他们长大后不能像罪犯那样干坏事。

“哥谭蝙蝠？”布鲁斯重复道，听起来对克拉克说的事毫无头绪。他是个地道的哥谭人，不该从没听说过。

“没错，蝙蝠侠的那个「哥谭蝙蝠」。”维克多答道。克拉克忽然一下子全明白了。

“那些不仅仅是传闻故事。”克拉克慢慢说，一步步确认自己脑海中难以置信的那个猜测，“布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯叹息一声。克拉克猛地转过身，瞪大眼睛。这个不时在谈话中无意识走神的、晚上辗转难以入睡、被噩梦困扰、未来收养了一个名叫理查德的儿子并毫无顾虑地给了他全世界的男孩，这个正站在他旁边的男孩就是蝙蝠侠。

“我没有给自己取蝙蝠侠这种傻名字。我甚至不喜欢蝙蝠。”布鲁斯皱着脸说，显得很恼火。要不是克拉克反应不过来地呆呆站在原地，他绝对会为布鲁斯脸上的表情大笑不已。

“你取了。而且你把自己打扮得像只蝙蝠，飞来飞去打击罪犯。你所有的工具设备和车都是蝙蝠主题。你的行动基地是座洞穴。”维克多走到一边，打开电脑。克拉克听出他正忍着笑。考虑到他的说法令整件事听起来都挺傻，这大概可以算很有勇气的功绩。

“所以这里就是一切运作的中心。”克拉克来回看着蝙蝠制服受创形成的碎片、散落在工作台上的各式设备，有些组装好了，有些仍是零碎的。前方并排列着一串电脑显示屏，映着哥谭市内监控摄像头拍到的画面。侧方一行行代码滚动着自动更新，大约是维克多的成果。

“这里是蝙蝠侠的行动基地。”维克多肯定道。

“我——怎么说——建了这些？在湖底建了这个地方以便一辈子当个义警之类？”布鲁斯开口问。克拉克思考着他是否真的明白过来自己的确成为一名义警，并将这份工作坚持到了四十多岁，以及召集其他义警同伴组建了团队。

“是的，你的确做了。一部分是韦恩科技的产品，其余都由你和阿尔弗雷德设计完成。我也算做了些工作，大概，要是传送门真能成功的话。”维克多平淡地说，好似刚刚说的话没有令克拉克最向往的科幻小说场景成真。

“这不可能。”克拉克不可自制地张大嘴。这一切都比获得任何超能力棒太多了。

“就像《星际迷航》。”布鲁斯低声说。

克拉克笑起来。“就像《星际迷航》。”

“想看看原型机吗？”维克多问。

克拉克小声尖叫，可能有点太激动了。他应该时刻注意自己的超能力，免得失控用镭射激光将整座洞穴都毁掉，但他太兴奋了——那可是传送门！

“你在开玩笑。我们当然想看，对吗，布鲁斯？”

他朝布鲁斯靠近一步——这个长大后造了传送门的人，见鬼了——用一只手臂环住他的肩膀。布鲁斯回应似的用手掌按住克拉克的腰。

“是的，我们想看。”

一天结束时，巴里从——据他所说，极度无聊的轮班回到庄园，抱怨着在蝙蝠洞消磨时间远好于干坐在实验室里无事可做。

“不对，你喜欢工作，无论日程松散的时候有多无聊。”维克多指出。他没像克拉克预料的那样冲巴里翻眼睛，而是露出先前那种较为温和喜爱的笑容。

“是这样没错。”巴里回答，也冲他笑起来。

事实是，巴里经常笑，不像维克多总是板着脸，使得他终于笑起来时让人错觉好似阴云里射出一道光。这方面维克多和布鲁斯很像。然而这回巴里脸上的笑和平时不同，比较柔和，仿佛清晨的阳光落在脸上。克拉克没来头地开始思考自己是不是也无意间有过类似表情，哪怕一点点。

他下意识地盯着布鲁斯看了片刻，然后反应过来自己在做什么，转而研究起冰箱上的磁贴。他努力令自己思考冰箱贴上为什么印着布拉德海文字样，别去想布鲁斯微睁双眼的模样——像是刚刚从维克多和巴里的态度上发现端倪。

“要是阿尔弗雷德同意照看他们，我们还是可以按原计划看看怎么改进你的制服。我知道你很想试试新型密封胶。”维克多说。

“好啊，我很乐意。”巴里眨着眼睛回答。

“我正准备上床睡觉，不用担心。”克拉克说。这天维克多和巴里几乎没见面，对彼此有感情的人而言很难捱。克拉克理解这种感觉，他之前和拉娜就是这样，无时无刻不想在一起。维克多照看了他们一整个下午想必也受够了。

布鲁斯随即跟着说：“我也是。”克拉克甚至没来得及用胳膊肘捅捅他暗示。

“那太好了！”巴里欢呼一声，立刻没了影子，只剩下一道红白相间的残影。

“他大概已经到蝙蝠洞了。”维克多叹着气说，“抱歉，以及，谢了。要是你们还想再多待会儿，我可以叫阿尔弗雷德过来。他不会介意的。”

“他应该好好歇一晚。”布鲁斯说，“我们确实打算去休息了。”

“没错。我开始冷静下来了。我们会没问题的，维克，去和巴里待会儿吧。”克拉克说。

维克多再次笑起来。又是那种笑容，他们仅仅是提到巴里的名字。

“我会的。”

在感到疲劳这件事上克拉克没有说谎。他的肩膀很痛，只想扑到床上闭起眼睛大睡一觉。唯一的问题是他满脑子都是布鲁斯，后者这天晚上甚至都没做样子假装要睡觉。离他们分开回到各自房间已经过了三个多小时，布鲁斯只是坐在床上，每隔几分钟翻动书页。

克拉克叹了口气，松开抱在怀里的枕头爬起来。

他来到厨房，在冰箱里一通折腾。微波炉小声运转，他坐在一片漆黑中等了3分钟，随后举着一个托盘站在布鲁斯门前，面前是两个冒热气的马克杯。他两只光着的脚冷得像冰，但他一点也没意识到，只是努力给自己加油鼓起勇气敲门。出于某种莫名原因，他紧张得要命。

最终，克拉克曲起手指敲了两下门。用不着超级听力，他听到布鲁斯起身应门的窸窣声，用力咽了一下口水。

布鲁斯打开门，先是一条缝，看清来客后敞开一些。“克拉克？现在时间很晚了。”

“对，但是我睡不着，而且注意到你也没睡，所以我来了。”克拉克把托盘往上举了举，“热牛奶应该会有用，对吗？”

“你一整晚都在听我的动静吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯抬起一侧眉毛。

克拉克吓得差点失手将托盘扔掉。要不是布鲁斯伸手稳稳地托住托盘，他可能真会把它摔碎。他心脏几乎跳出胸腔，倒不是由于担心摔坏布鲁斯的餐具。

“我我没有。”克拉克结结巴巴地说，发出的声音像被掐住脖子，“我是说我没有听很多，跟听别人的频率差不多，呃总之，没有一直听，我发誓。”

布鲁斯笑起来。“我是在开玩笑，克拉克。”

“好的。”克拉克说，想挤出点别的话来，但布鲁斯抢先开口。

“你一直听我也不会介意。”他对克拉克露出笑容，在晚上明亮得不真实。他从克拉克手中接过托盘，朝室内转过身。

“你在读什么？”克拉克转移话题道。他不想再继续之前那个，以防说出更多蠢话，比如「好的我了解你不会介意了，那么接下来我会一直一直听下去。」

“莎士比亚。庄园里有很多他的书，你发现了吗？”布鲁斯将托盘放在床头柜，拿起其中一个马克杯坐回床边，伸手拍了拍旁边的位置。克拉克乐于接受这个邀请。他握着另一个马克杯坐到布鲁斯身边，用热牛奶暖和手掌。

“我发现了。”克拉克如实回答。厨房里、蝙蝠洞、议事厅——四处都是莎士比亚的书。他没太多想，只认为团队里某个人是莎士比亚狂热粉丝。

“有件事我想不明白，但不太想去问维克多，你知道，因为它可能什么深层含义都没有。洞穴内有个箱子——放在正中间的那个。”布鲁斯皱着眉说。克拉克有那么一秒钟左右走神，发觉也许皱眉头是他过度思考时的习惯动作。

克拉克点点头。“我想我知道你说的是哪个箱子。洞穴里所有重要物件都藏在单独隔间里，只有它用一块布盖住。”

“你透视过它吗？”布鲁斯问。

“没有。”克拉克手指在马克杯上略微圈紧，“我不会那么做的。”

布鲁斯垂下眼，似乎认为自己无意冒犯了克拉克。“对不起，我不是有意暗示什么坏事。”

“不，是我要道歉，你没说错什么。”克拉克叹气，“爸爸总说除非我真的真的特别需要，否则不能轻易使用超能力。他说人们无法理解，会怕我。”

“我不怕你。”布鲁斯伸手握住克拉克的，手指收紧，像是想要克拉克认真听他讲的话。“你用超能力帮助别人，不会有人怕你，克拉克，除了那些心底有鬼的人。”

“你可以简单说成「因为我们是朋友」。”克拉克用手掌握回去，以表示自己无论如何很感激这番话。

“我知道你很善良，这个星球上其他所有人或许也都同意。你是个出身农场的英雄，无论如何，世界应当爱你。”

他有点想拥抱布鲁斯，感谢他的信任。但克拉克实际做的只是露出笑容，试着开个玩笑。

“他们应当爱我，是吗？”克拉克挤着眉毛说，用的是那种布鲁斯确凿无疑已经爱他的口吻。

布鲁斯翻了一下眼睛。“是啊，你和你又傻又漂亮的脸蛋。”

“闭嘴，你可没资格说。在我的时间线，你连任了三年黄金单身汉榜首。”克拉克回答。他对那些杂志封面和电视采访印象深刻。妈妈喜欢开着电视做家务，他怎么都会看到采访。还有那些他忘记是不是藏在床垫下面的杂志——拉娜和皮特有一次看到他认真读一版八卦新闻，上面贴着布鲁斯跟儿子一道在海边冲浪的照片，打从那次开始他们就总觉得他暗恋布鲁斯·韦恩。总之，这些都不重要。即便其中有一部分是真的。

“那只是因为我拥有一家公司和游艇。”布鲁斯说。

“「黄金」的意思就是人们觉得他很火辣，布鲁斯。钱可能有一点影响，但绝大部分是因为你长得好看，身材也很棒。”克拉克说，“并且我猜也有一点原因是你人也不错。”

这是实话。撇去花花公子的生活做派，布鲁斯时常为名誉良好的慈善机构捐款，参与各式社会活动，作为创始人在福利基金会上发表措辞得体、充满感情的演讲，而不是每天谋划些洗钱之类的诡计。克拉克在网络论坛上读到过普通人目击布鲁斯·韦恩毫无芥蒂地请流浪汉到餐厅吃饭，与孤儿院的孩子们握手，而不像某些上流人士造作地讨好或者捏他们的脸颊，仿佛他们只是什么都不懂的傻小孩。

当然演讲文可能出自枪手，或者布鲁斯在做戏，全是公关团队的功劳，但克拉克明白更可能布鲁斯只是表里如一。

“你喜欢性格不错的人？”布鲁斯轻声问，将马克杯放下，转身和克拉克靠得更近，用双手裹住他一只手。

克拉克，作为一个16岁的超能力青少年，一把捏碎了马克杯。毫不意外。

“对对不起！”克拉克吓得蹦起来，同时下意识地把手抽了回来。太棒了，好像他搞砸的东西还不够多似的。“我发誓我平时可以控制自己的。”

“好的，看来你只是喜欢我个人。”布鲁斯抬头望着克拉克说，两只手掌伸展开，平放在膝盖上。他嘴角仍噙着一丝微笑，叫克拉克放松了点，足以找回呼吸的节奏。

他发觉这或许是布鲁斯信任并耐心待他的代价——见到布鲁斯“不错”之外的另一面。他竭力稳住自己，伸手从布鲁斯额前轻轻捋开一缕垂落的黑发。

“也许吧。”他回答，“这会是件坏事吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯闭上双眼，任克拉克的手指穿过头发。“我想不是。”

克拉克强迫自己收回手，布鲁斯向他的方向挽留似的跟上一点，令他感到胸中涌起热流。“我去打扫一下地板，很快，好吗？”

“然后你会回来？”布鲁斯从睫毛后方眯起眼睛注视他。

克拉克露出笑容。

“我会的。”

他们几乎一整晚都在聊天，导致第二天到了早餐时间才醒过来。克拉克先睁开眼睛，过了片刻开始试图拯救自己被布鲁斯压在身下的手臂。接着布鲁斯也醒了。

“现在几点钟？”他埋在枕头里闷声问，连眼睛都没睁开，也完全不配合克拉克把手臂抽回去。

“快10点半了。我想去卫生间，布鲁斯。”克拉克动了动胳膊，以防布鲁斯没发现自己正睡在它上面。手臂上沾着一点点干涸的口水，不过克拉克并不介意。

那还挺可爱的。

布鲁斯模糊地哼哼两声。“你非去不可？”

“我真的得去，布鲁斯。”克拉克忍着笑回答。显然布鲁斯完全不是那种“早鸟”，即便前一天晚上他睡得够多。

“除非你给我带咖啡。”布鲁斯又说。认真的，克拉克怎么会拒绝？毕竟他整个胳膊都被当“人质”扣留着。当然他用超能力可以轻而易举地收回来，但那不重要。

“我会立刻带着咖啡回来。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯咕哝一声，撑起一点松开那只手臂。“立刻，你说的。”

然后他的眼睛又闭上了。克拉克想象不到过去十几年他是怎么起床的。可能阿尔弗雷德物理上把他拽出床单，举着咖啡灌进他嘴里。

“好的，立刻。”克拉克把毯子拉上去盖住他的肩膀，又把他往里塞了塞，离开房间时尽可能安静地合上门。

时至午餐，布鲁斯终于决定摄入的咖啡因足够支撑他起床面对全新的一天。这天是星期日，人到得比前两天都齐。餐厅装不下他们，阿尔弗雷德将用餐地点改为大厅，准备了以人数为准至少两倍多的培根、煎蛋和吐司。每个人都胃口很好，轻易将所有食物一扫而光。

“周末我们一般会去收容所或者孤儿院帮手。”戴安娜用完午餐后说。他们分头清理餐桌，把脏盘子送回厨房，再把圆桌擦干净。“你们要是想的话可以一起来。本周的安排是布鲁斯定的，我们要去哥谭一家免费诊所。”

“哪一间？”布鲁斯问。他显然知道哥谭市每一家孤儿院、流动厨房、收容所和免费诊所的所在处。时常有传言说布鲁斯不过是韦恩企业门面上的老板，实际掌权的是卢修斯·福克斯，但布鲁斯从未将运营玛莎·韦恩基金的权利一并转交。他时不时就去孤儿院、学校、收容所和流动厨房转转，次数多得狗仔记者都懒得拍照写稿。

“我记得是东区那家。上星期那里发生了一起袭击案，街区只有一个医生，我们想尽可能帮她。不过我们都还没去过那，阿尔弗雷德说你对那片很熟。”戴安娜回答。

“真的？”布鲁斯诧异地睁大眼睛，很快掩饰住，转而将眉毛皱到一起。克拉克想知道东区有什么特殊之处使他再次走神游离到话题之外。

“我们很乐意一起去。”他替他们两个说。戴安娜笑了一下，转过身走出大厅。克拉克用肩膀撞了一下布鲁斯，待在原位没动。他们的手臂贴在一起。

“布鲁斯。”他小声说，“嘿。”

“抱歉。”布鲁斯握了一下他的手，“我知道他们说的那家诊所。那个医生是我们家的朋友。那里离——离我父母发生意外的地方不远。”

克拉克读到过韦恩夫妇的惨剧，每年到他们忌日媒体就会提起来。他们在东区的犯罪巷被袭击杀害。

“我们可以不去。”他说。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“不，我想去。我只是——只是感觉安心，未来的自己一直在践行他们希望我继续的事。”

克拉克皱起眉。“你觉得他们不会为你成为蝙蝠侠感到骄傲吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯叹息道，用另一只手按摩太阳穴，“成为蝙蝠侠并不真的算处理事情的最佳方式。”

“但你阻止了许多犯罪，还设法保住了他们留下的慈善事业。”他用手掌覆上布鲁斯的下颚，感谢上帝他不用说什么多余的话，布鲁斯随着动作主动抬起头。“我并不了解你的父母，但我想他们会为你做正确的事感到自豪，无论方法如何。”

过了片刻，布鲁斯点点头，将脸埋进克拉克的脖颈处，双手在克拉克腰上圈住。

“谢谢。”他闷闷地说。

克拉克则——克拉克想要他不再沮丧。他没有吱声，仅仅回抱住布鲁斯，希望这举动足够。

当天晚上，克拉克甚至没费工夫假装回自己房间。回到庄园二楼后他就对布鲁斯寸步不离。

“你真的认为我有一天会得到超能力吗？”稍晚时布鲁斯问。他们并排躺在布鲁斯的床上望着天花板，手臂相抵。时钟刚过9点钟，但他们为一整个下午在诊所帮忙累得要命。布鲁斯的双眼好几次困得几乎完全合上，但每次他又会自己惊醒，含糊着又举出另一个问题，或者回望克拉克。

“对，有可能。”克拉克回答。

“要是我的超能力是魔法怎么办？”他五指并拢握住克拉克的手腕。“我不想要魔法。”

“希望不是。我讨厌魔法。”克拉克皱着鼻子，“不过你总会找出法子好好运用它。”

布鲁斯安静片刻。克拉克努力忽略从他们相碰的皮肤处传来的热度。

“对，也许没那么糟。我总会再见到你，等我们恢复正常时我会很高兴。”布鲁斯转过身，面对着克拉克。克拉克感到呼吸轻轻喷洒在自己脖子上。

他加重呼吸的动作，暗自观察布鲁斯是否也有同样感受。“你觉得我们之间还会有现在这种感觉吗？我是说，等我们年纪再大些的时候。”

“这种感觉？”布鲁斯凑近一些，朝下握住克拉克的手掌，“什么感觉，克拉克？”

“我不知道。”克拉克回答。他真的没有头绪。他对布鲁斯的感情来源于先前在新闻文章读到的东西和几天的相处。他不清楚二十几年后布鲁斯会是什么样、肩上的重担是否会改变他，但他觉得总归不会变太多。他总会是布鲁斯，自己也总会是克拉克。“但我想要它继续。”

布鲁斯彻底钻进他私人领域内，轻吻了他一下，像蝴蝶拍打翅膀。“我也是，克拉克。”

清晨6点钟，克拉克醒来时已经不再是16岁了。偌大的床上仅有他一个人，考虑到布鲁斯通常只在不得不起床的时间才爬起来，眼下的情形有些令人忧虑。

他坐起身，侧耳听着阿尔弗雷德在厨房里揉一块面团，边下床边尝试在庄园内找布鲁斯的心跳。随即叹了口气。

很好，现在他的担心已经不止“忧虑”的程度了。

克拉克慢慢挪向厨房，暗自希望自己只是对布鲁斯仍旧缺乏一点无条件信任。但现实是厨房里只有维克多和阿尔弗雷德两个人。

“早上好，克拉克。回来的感觉怎么样？”维克多问。

“还不错，维克，谢了。”克拉克回答，“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。你们看见布鲁斯了吗？”

“是的，他几分钟前下来要过一杯咖啡。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你知道他现在在哪吗？他好像不在庄园里。”克拉克问。他不想做最坏的打算，不过情况看上去并不乐观，真的。

“我恐怕他想单独待一会儿。”阿尔弗雷德平淡地回应，脸上维持着一如既往的镇静。大多数时候克拉克感到这种神情令他感到安慰、愉快，但不是现在，现在它令他胃部纠结得更甚。

克拉克抿起嘴角，试着不将失望表露得太过明显。“好的。”

“不过要是您有事和他商量，我确信您可以在洞穴找到他。”阿尔弗雷德加了一句。

“谢谢。”克拉克回答，无比感激这句话暗含的许可及敦促。

不过此刻并不是好时机。布鲁斯不想见他，这是重点，以及克拉克认为他避而不见或许的确是正确选择。之前他们只是孩子，并不了解发生过的一切，不知道过往的历史——布鲁斯试图杀死他、他重生时试图杀死整个团队、那之后又时常发生的一系列争吵。克拉克想要确认他们之间的关系，但在刚发生过这些事后，布鲁斯也许会被逼得太紧而拒绝他，他不确定自己是不是能接受这个结果。

“工作愉快，回头见。”克拉克点点头，转身准备离开。他需要思考，也许还需要一些建议。

“你也不打算留下来吃早餐？我们准备做手撕面包和纸杯蛋糕。”维克多问，语调有些失望。要不是克拉克目前感觉糟到宁可再去跟毁灭日打一轮，他大概真会留下。

“不了，我得回家一趟。”克拉克回答。该死，他刚刚明白过来过去3天他一直以为爸还活着，现在他的心又碎了一遍。

“回头见。”维克多说。然后克拉克飞走了。

“但愿很快。”阿尔弗雷德补充道。

但愿，克拉克在心里重复了一遍。

妈妈总是能安抚他，向来如此。她拥抱他，所有难题似乎都因此暂时消失。即便它们总会回来，克拉克仍在每次造访时感到肩上的重担减轻几分。

“抱歉我这几天一直没回来。”很久后他松开手说。当然他以前离开过更长时间，但他知道妈妈想念他，他也一样。

“现在回来就很好。”妈妈回答说。单这一句就足够了。

和她交流简单而轻松。他只需要当克拉克，按照她和爸爸教导的那样做正确的事。和布鲁斯在一起则不同，他需要考虑哥谭、团队、过去自己曾无意推离的人。这件事从来都不简单，但克拉克无法说服自己远离他，因为布鲁斯是那么好。即便被愤怒和失去蒙蔽双眼，他仍设法重新站起来，回到他真正的事业中。

他可以修复自我，克拉克敬佩这一点。

“我该怎么办，妈？”他们双手相握，克拉克注视着她喃喃说。

“发生什么事了，克拉克？”她眉毛轻轻拧在一起。他了解她任何时候都不介意倾听，并且想要帮助他。她说过很多次。

对于布鲁斯，他有时需要权衡手牌赌上一把。也许因为他们认识不久，克拉克不时仍怀疑布鲁斯压根不喜欢自己，即便是作为朋友。也许他应该等待布鲁斯接受，就像他们16岁时那样。也许他该让这次魔法事故成为促进他们关系的契机。

“我想和他在一起，妈，我非常想。”克拉克轻声说。他从未将这想法说出口。除了他16岁的时候，显然，那时他什么都不必承担，这实际上没什么可比性。现在他感到自己的心脏被粗砺地摩擦，身体在沸水形成的海洋中沉浮不定。

“噢，我亲爱的。”妈妈叹息着将他拉进怀抱。她知道克拉克指的是谁。“你想怎么做，克拉克？”

“我想告诉他。”克拉克说。他想知道布鲁斯说“我也是”时是否出自真心。

“那么你很清楚你需要做什么。”妈妈答道。事实的确如此。克拉克猜自己打从一开始醒来感到床侧空荡荡时就明白自己要做什么。现在他更加肯定。

“谢谢，妈。”他亲了一下她的脸颊，转身向天空——向布鲁斯飞去。

克拉克抵达哥谭时，布鲁斯仍在蝙蝠洞内，正坐在往常的监控屏前，脸颊印着屏幕散发的幽光。克拉克心里清楚自己的行踪多半暴露了，下来的路上，他大概触动了至少10个警报。布鲁斯向来谨慎得过分，也因此被许多人当面称为疑心病。眼下，克拉克站在离他不过几英尺的地方，他没有回头，也没有以任何方式打招呼。

“布鲁斯，可以谈谈之前的事吗？”克拉克温和地说。他有点紧张，还有焦虑，但与之相比，他更希望能快些了结这一切。

“你可以写份报告发到我邮箱。”布鲁斯说。克拉克预料到会是某种类似回答，即便如此，真的听到还是令他内心有点刺痛。

“我说过的话都发自真心。”他说，刻意忽略布鲁斯显然并不想多谈，也不想再引起任何争论。“我想和你在一起，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯转过身与他对视，眉头紧皱，如同站在他面前的是执拗不听话的巴里，或者坚持要跟他搭档出任务的亚瑟。“你不明白自己在说什么。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克开口，忍不住想苦笑。什么时候起他得要布鲁斯定义自己的感受？“我的情感不是一夜之间就能忽然产生的东西。”

这是实话。他们为无足轻重的琐事争吵，但在真正至关重要的事上他们总能达成一致。大多数人会认为戴安娜才是联盟中负责调停的人，她和蔼而正直，但克拉克总是更倾向于布鲁斯。后者时常说他比自己更像人类，克拉克并不信服。布鲁斯具有人类的特质，而克拉克发觉自己对其有种恒长的眷恋。

他会爱上布鲁斯并不算什么意外。布鲁斯很好，很“人类”，无比 _真实_ 。

“和你一样，说那些话时，我也不明白其中的含义。”布鲁斯瞥向另一个方向。这是谎话，克拉克百分之百确信没有一个字是真的。十六岁的布鲁斯比现在坦诚得多。十六岁的他失去双亲，但还没有失去杰森、对迪克放手，没有亲眼见证即使他不懈努力，哥谭依旧日日沉沦。他还未将一切发生在哥谭和亲人身上的事都揽到自己身上。十六岁的布鲁斯相比现在的确眼界有限，但克拉克相信他对自己的感情一清二楚。

“你是想保护谁？”克拉克问道。他足够了解布鲁斯，看得出这番举动目的是什么。他在逃避一段关系，或是想令克拉克免于对他承担责任，再或者是某些克拉克完全无法理解的事。“我完全明白自己的感受，我可以保护自己。只要我能控制，我绝不会伤害你。”

布鲁斯的眉毛紧蹙在一起，下颌收紧又放松。片刻后，他叹了口气。“这不对。你不该想要我，克拉克，你甚至不应当喜欢我。”

“你没预料到不代表它完全不可能。布鲁斯。”克拉克踏近一些，歪过脑袋钻研他。布鲁斯原地未动。“你呢， _你_ 应当喜欢我吗？”

布鲁斯望着他，神情像是不敢置信他真的问了这句话，也像由于始料未及而不知该说或做些什么。

“我向来喜欢你。”布鲁斯最终说。

“噢。”克拉克眨眨眼，极快地上前用嘴唇贴上对方。这个吻比之前的更长，比克拉克对峙前预计得更柔软，比他想要的更好。

过了会儿，他们分开了。他的手掌覆在布鲁斯脸侧，没有让他退开。

“说好了？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯点点头。克拉克感受到他的呼吸贴着自己的皮肤颤抖不已。“我想要。”

“我也一样，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，随即又再亲吻了他一次。

END


End file.
